Alesfic: #10 - Problem Child
by Ryoko
Summary: Alesfic#10 - Esmeralda begins to realize how much life changes when there is a child involved.


Title: Problem Child  
Author: Ryoko  
Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
Esmeralda begins to realize how much life changes when there is a child involved. She believes it's ruining her and Aladdin's relationship--but what she's about to do is what really starts to cause problems...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It's a very romantic evening. There is the faint sound of a sweet violin playing some French love songs out on the streets. The crickets are quiet but noise rhythmically. Suddenly there is a clang of wine glasses. Al and Es have their glasses touched and their hands entwined. They smile at each other and the candlelight is lightly shining on their youthful happy faces. They both bring the glasses up to their mouths to sip when suddenly  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Esmeralda's eyes widen. She quickly stood up from the table, her red gown flowing around her legs. Aladdin grinned.   
  
"Es, sit down, I'll get her." He stood up and walked out. Esmeralda watched him go, in his maroon top she bought for him. She smiled and sat back down, but then frowned and rested her head on her hand.  
  
Aladdin walked into Maribelle's room. He picked up his small daughter from her crib and cradled her.   
  
"Oh Mari, why tonight?" he asked. She looked at him cutely in her light blue pajamas. He carried her downstairs and into the kitchen. Esmeralda stood up again and went to take Maribelle from Aladdin's arms. "No, no...I'll take care of her." Aladdin smiled at Maribelle and got her a small jar of babyfood. He put her in her chair and stuck her bib on. Maribelle started slapping her hands on the tray happily. Esmeralda couldn't resist laughing. She watched Aladdin carefully feed Maribelle. She thought he acted cuter then she did, with his 'baby-talk'. Esmeralda winked at Aladdin and headed upstairs to get changed. When she came back down, Maribelle was finished and was a mess.   
  
"Why Mari! You're so messy!" Esmeralda said while wiping the food off Maribelle's cheek. Maribelle slapped her tray again. Aladdin picked her up and took her bib off. He followed Esmeralda into the living room. He sat down with Maribelle on his lap and Esmeralda rested her head on his shoulder while turning on the television. She slowly drifted to sleep, even though Mari was very noisily squealing. Later on, Esmeralda woke back up and told Aladdin it was time for Maribelle's bedtime. Maribelle said  
  
"No, no. Mommy no." so cutely.  
  
"Yes, yes, Mari, yes..." Es answered back. Aladdin stood up. "Hurry back..." Esmeralda lovingly said to Aladdin. He carried their daughter back upstairs into her room.   
  
"No, Daddy, no!" Maribelle whined.  
  
"Yes, Mari yes..." Aladdin chimed back.   
  
"No, Daddy..." she said again as Aladdin walked towards the door reaching for the light. "No Daddy..." He clicked off the light and closed the door. "Daddy..."  
  
Aladdin slowly trudged downstairs and when he walked into the living room, he found Esmeralda lying on the couch in an enticing position, winking at him.   
  
"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Aladdin said as he slowly lay on top of her kissing her. They began kissing more passionately.   
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH DAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDYYYYY!"  
Aladdin quickly got off of Esmeralda as if someone had seen him. Esmeralda reached up for him but he already ran up the stairs.   
  
"Stupid stupid kid! Everytime we try and have a romantic evening.....she goes and screws things up!!" she yelled to herself.  
  
"Mari! Mari! MARI!" Aladdin said as he quickly turned on the light and ran to her crib. Maribelle stopped crying the instant she saw her dad.   
  
"Daddy!" she shouted and held out her little hands. Aladdin picked her up and stared at her intently.   
  
"Mari, it's bedtime now...sssshhhhhh sleepy time..." he whispered. Mari started to close her eyes slightly. "Yes...sleepy time." Mari pointed her hands to her crib and made cute noises. Aladdin reached for her yellow bunny and Mari smiled. He handed it to her and she hugged it.  
  
"Bunny!" she cutely said. Aladdin smiled.   
  
"Yes, time for you and Bunny to go to sleep, okay?" He put her back in her crib and she closed her eyes. He left the room and turned off the light, closing the door behind him. He headed back downstairs ready to kiss Esmeralda again and found her sitting up on the couch angry. He slowly sat down next to her and began caressing her arms while kissing her neck. She tried to move her head and pull away but Aladdin continued to nuzzle her.   
  
"Aladdin!" she said and stood up.   
  
"Es? What's wrong?" He asked confused. She glared at him.   
  
"Al, everytime we try to do something romantic together, she-"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Esmeralda closed her eyes and then ran up the stairs. Aladdin thought for a moment. He looked worried. Then he heard an angry scream from Maribelle. He went upstairs. He found Maribelle with her mouth open, crying with one hand in Esmeralda's hair and her other grabbing her mother's nose. Aladdin tried hard not to laugh but the worried look on his love's face broke his smile and he began to laugh.   
  
"It's not funny, Al! Get her off of me and shut her up!" Aladdin gently took Maribelle from Esmeralda and she immediately stopped crying and smiled. Esmeralda's eyebrows narrowed. "I don't know how you do it..." Aladdin smiled at her and ran his finger across her cheek. Esmeralda pulled away in disgust. Aladdin frowned. "Aladdin, I feel so...so foolish! I have no idea how to take care of kids...some mother I am..." she put her head down. Aladdin walked over to her but she stepped back. "You're so good with kids! How do you do it?" she sobbed. Aladdin was worried about her. He gently put Maribelle down in the crib who seemed confused. Aladdin tried to think of something comforting to say. Words ran from his mind but he couldn't just leave her there so he started to speak.  
  
"Es, I love you and you are a great mother! I just know more because..." he stopped. Esmeralda looked right at him, her eyebrows down and a mean look in her eyes. She knew what he was going to say and finished his sentence.  
  
"Because you've had experience...that's what you were going to say isn't it?" she complained stepping closer to him in a threatening way. Aladdin slowly backed up and held his hands up in a sort-of defense. "Because you had six kids after all!" she added and continued to step closer. Aladdin was at a wall and couldn't back up anymore. "Because you've raised all those children already so of course you're experienced! You had a wife and she knew all this stuff so she taught you!" Aladdin closed his eyes for a moment, afraid Esmeralda might hit. Instead he heard her crying. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Esmeralda with her hands at her face sobbing. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, comforting her. He placed his head in her hair and gently breathed in the sweet scent. "Aladdin...I...I..." Esmeralda mumbled, her face pressed into Aladdin's chest. Aladdin smiled and stroked her hair.   
  
"Shhh...come on, let's head to the bedroom, okay? We'll let Mari get some sleep, and you and I can talk." Aladdin held her tightly and led her to their room next to Maribelle's. Aladdin sat her down on the end of the bed and turned on the light. Tears were still streaming down her face, but she seemed better.   
  
"Al, I love you so much, you know that. And I love Maribelle just as much, but..." Esmeralda looked down and started to push her fingers together. She then made two fists and pounded them on her legs. "But I can't stand how much she interrupts us!!! We never have any free time to just be...in love anymore." She looked up at Aladdin who joined her on the bed.   
  
"Es, Es, Es! That is SO not true! We've always been in love! We always will be in love! Mari could NEVER come between us like that!" She could tell he truly loved his daughter. She could see it in his eyes, in the way he talked about her, in the way he smiled when he held her. But lately she's lost that feeling. She felt so much love for her in the beginning but now...She closed her eyes again and more tears ran down her cheek. Aladdin didn't know what to do, he couldn't understand how Esmeralda was feeling.   
  
"Aladdin...I think we...I really think...I've been thinking." she started. Aladdin moved closer to her and put his hand on hers. "I...We should give Maribelle up for adoption." she ended. Aladdin immediately stood up, fear in his eyes. Esmeralda stared at him, confused that he acted this way.   
  
"Wh--What?!?!?!" Aladdin finally said. Esmeralda stood up and reached for his hands, still feeling lost. But Aladdin walked towards the dresser. He put his hands on it and hung his head, wondering why Esmeralda said what she did. "Es...Es, how could...how could you say such a thing?!?" he said turning to face her. She walked over to him.  
  
"Al, I can't handle this! I...I don't know, it's just that..." she stuttered. She sat on the bed looking at him. "I want more time for US." she concluded. Aladdin frowned and his eyebrows were down. He looked her in the eye.  
  
"How can you say that...that is SO selfish..." he said while slowly walking towards her. Esmeralda narrowed her eyebrows also. They stared at each other angrily. Aladdin started to leave the room.   
  
"Al! Aladdin! Wait!" Esmeralda said chasing after him. He only went to the room next door, Maribelle's room. He stood over her crib watching her sleep. Esmeralda stayed at the door. Getting frustrated, she left and went back to their room. Aladdin knew she left, but he stayed over his daughter's crib.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Esmeralda woke to an empty bed. The sheets were all messed up, but she knew Aladdin never joined her that night. She figured he slept down on the couch because of their fight. She slowly got up and headed towards Maribelle's room. She was still fast asleep, hugging her yellow bunny. Esmeralda trudged down the stairs in hopes of finding her Aladdin still sleeping on the couch. She was going to attempt and take back everything she said...even though she really meant it all...just so they could make up again. She hung her head around the corner at the bottom of the stairs, but he wasn't at the couch. And she could already see the kitchen from where she was standing and knew he wasn't in there either. Confused as to where he had gone, she decided to check outside. He wasn't there either. Esmeralda became worried, but figured that Aladdin probably just wanted some free time to walk around, and would return shortly. She made herself some breakfast and sat down while thinking. Before she ate, she quickly ran upstairs to get her cellphone. She dialed a number and waited a bit.   
  
"Hello, is Barbie there?" she questioned. She waited a little longer and slowly started heading back downstairs. "Yes, Barbie? Hi this is Esmeralda...yea! Um I know you have a sort-of adoption agency...right?" She sat down at her seat and stirred her spoon around in her oatmeal. After another long pause she talked again. "Well, it was an accident really...and I...I just can't deal with it. I'm not 'mother-material'." she took a sip from the bowl and waited. "Papers? Uh...sure, listen...call me back later when you're ready, okay?...Thanks! Bye" she hung up the phone and sat it on the table. Smiling to herself, she began to eat her breakfast.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was late afternoon and Esmeralda was pacing the house. Sometimes she would step outside to look for him, but no signs yet. She flopped down on the couch, anger and fear in her eyes. Just then Aladdin walked through the door. He looked very tired, he was panting, his cheeks were flushed, and his hair was messy.   
  
"Aladdin!" Esmeralda said running to him. She was about to hug him but he held his hand up to stop her and headed to the kitchen. She followed him, worried about where he was and that he wasn't going to speak to her. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He sat down while quickly chugging it. Esmeralda sat down across from him but didn't say a word. He finished the bottle and put it down on the table, while wiping sweat off his face. He looked at Esmeralda and for a moment there was a very awkward silence. "Aladdin, where were you?" Esmeralda sweetly asked. "I've been worried about you all day..." He continued to stare at her strangely and then replied  
  
"I ran..." He looked at the bottle of water and began to absently tear off the label. Esmeralda was confused.  
  
"You...ran?" she watched him slowly peel piece by piece of the label off and flick it on the table. "Why? Where to?"  
  
"Pretty far..." He became angered at the small white pieces that clung to the bottle. He began to pick at them with his fingernails. Esmeralda just watched him, still confused.   
  
"Pretty far...far as in...?" she waited for a normal answer. Aladdin became very angered at the little white pieces that would not come off and started scrubbing the bottle. He began to shake it and bang it on the table and Esmeralda was getting angry. She grabbed the bottle from his hands and tossed it behind her back. Aladdin just stared at her, almost like a little kid feeling sad because his mother took his toy away. "Aladdin! Answer me, where did you go?" Aladdin continued to stare at her, and then looked down at the table, pushing around the little pieces of paper he had previously flicked off.   
  
"I went to...well I didn't run the whole way...I rode the trolley thingy..." Esmeralda frowned because Aladdin was acting very childish. He pushed all the paperballs into a circle shape, and then started to move them into a square. Esmeralda blew on the table, causing all the little papers to fly all over Aladdin. He stared at her funny again, and if Esmeralda wasn't so mad, she would have smiled because of how cute he looked.   
  
"You still didn't answer my question...where did you go?"  
  
"I went to...to Italy." he twiddled his thumbs and continued to stare at the table. Esmeralda's eyes widened.  
  
"You went ...to...Italy?!?!?" she asked, not believing what he said.  
  
"Yep...it's nice there." he said and started to stand up. He took the sweatband off his forehead and stretched his arms. "But I ran a lot in Italy." He started to head towards the stairs. Esmeralda turned around in her chair watching him ascend. She was still really confused, and wasn't sure if she wanted to ask more or not. She eventually got up and followed him. When she was upstairs she heard the bathroom door close. Knowing he was taking a shower, and feeling bad about last night, she decided it would be a perfect opportunity to 'make up' for everything. Also maybe that way, they could both forget about the whole running-to-Italy thing. She heard the shower running and entered the bathroom quietly. As she started to undress, she noticed Aladdin was talking to himself. She listened in, but nothing he said was determinable. She continued to take off her clothing and entered the shower.  
  
"ES!!!" Aladdin screamed. Esmeralda giggled playfully. "Es! What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you THINK I'm doing???" she purred. They poked each other cutely a few times, and then began to kiss. Esmeralda knew it was a good opportunity and they proved it was. She was hoping that everything would be okay between them now.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The cellphone rang. Esmeralda lazily rolled over trying to think of where it was before she opened her eyes. She sat up and laid over Aladdin, looking for it on the floor on that side of the bed. Then she fell back on her back and hung off the bed on the opposite side, seeing it laying on the ground on top of her towel. She picked it up and opened it.  
  
"Hello?" she wearily spoke.   
  
"Esmeralda? It's Barbie." said the voice on the other end.  
  
"Barbie! Hi! I was waiting for your call!" Esmeralda joyfully answered. She heard Aladdin roll over and quick looked back. He was facing the other way and she figured he was still asleep, but decided to talk quieter. "How about I just tell you the information, and you can fill it in. That way it will be quicker." she replied. Esmeralda began saying various things, regarding Maribelle, her and Aladdin, where they lived, etc. "Okay!...No, thank you!...All right then...Bye!" She closed the phone and threw it back on the floor. Laying down and breathing a sigh of relief, she was feeling very happy. But then  
  
"What in the world was that?" she hears from the other side of the bed. She jumps and turns her head, seeing Aladdin's back. Esmeralda sits up and leans on his arm, rubbing her finger along his waistline. Aladdin's eyes were still closed, but apparently he heard the whole thing.   
  
"Uh, it was just...a...survey thing..." Esmeralda lied. She smiled at Aladdin who was now looking at her.   
  
"Survey?" he questioned, knowing she was lying. He rolled onto his back and grabbed her roaming finger. "Really...I thought you hated those..."  
  
"Nah, I spend the time...every now and then..." she answered, using her free hand to draw imaginary lines on his chest. Aladdin's eyebrow raised. "You should know me better!"  
  
"I do know you better...and I know you're lying! What was that?" He honestly said. Esmeralda stopped her hand and sat up.   
  
"I'm hungry, how about you?" she tried to change the topic. Aladdin sat up and propped his pillow behind him.   
  
"Es..." he said grabbing her arm to hold her back. He looked her in the eye. "You can tell me, you know?"  
  
"No, no I...I can't..." she said trying to escape. Aladdin held still, keeping her arm against the back of the bed so she couldn't move. "Aladdin..." she was firm. She stared at him cutely, wanting him to let her go.   
  
"No, no, no! Not unless you tell me what that was about!" he remarked. Her eyebrows narrowed.   
  
"DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!" was heard from the other room. Esmeralda sighed, as if saved, as Aladdin quickly got up and threw the towel around his waist while heading to the room next door. Esmeralda got up too, and put on a cute dress. She headed downstairs, completely ignoring the baby's room.  
  
"Awww Mari! Good morning!" Aladdin cutely said to Maribelle as he cradled her.   
  
"Daddy!" she said dropping Bunny and grabbing Aladdin's nose. He took her downstairs where Esmeralda was making breakfast. Aladdin glared at her, in a playful way, but Esmeralda glared back...seriously. Aladdin put Maribelle in her high chair and Esmeralda handed him the food jar, spastically. Aladdin's eyebrows narrowed, but he figured Esmeralda was just being quick about it. After everybody ate, Aladdin went back upstairs to play with Maribelle. Esmeralda stayed down, and watched the television. She didn't care anymore. It was almost as if the kid didn't exist to her. She became annoyed that Aladdin spent so much time with their daughter. Later on, he came downstairs with his finger to his mouth, saying shhhh. Esmeralda just glared at him. He sat down next to her, now changed into his ragged pants. He pushed her hair off her shoulder and began to kiss it. Esmeralda's frown began to turn and she started to smile. She loved the warm feeling of Aladdin's body so close to hers. She sat back as he started to move across her neck. Esmeralda giggled a bit, because his hair was tickling her face.   
  
"Do you know what tomorrow is...?" Aladdin asked. Esmeralda stopped laughing and stared at him seriously.  
  
"Tomorrow?" she questioned. Aladdin smiled and played with her hair.  
  
"Yes tomorrow..." he said back. She smiled because she knew.   
  
"Hmm hmmm..." she laughed. She poked him and he stopped playing with her hair.   
  
"Well, tomorrow is our first-kiss anniversary!!!" Aladdin said poking her back. Esmeralda grew a huge smile.   
  
"Al! That is SO cute that you thought of that too!" she finally said. She smiled sweetly at him and then grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. Then she became serious. "Al, what did you think when...when we first kissed?" her eyes glistened. Aladdin grew serious also and began to laugh nervously. Esmeralda tilted her head funny.  
  
"Wh-when we first kissed??" he repeated. Esmeralda smiled, she loved it when he acted cute. "Well I...actually..." he stuttered.   
  
"Well how about I tell you what I thought first..." Esmeralda smiled at him and patted his nose. Aladdin breathed a sigh of relief. "Ah, our first kiss...that was what told me for sure that I loved you and wanted to be with you..." She looked at him lovingly. "Is that how you felt too?" Aladdin felt a drop of sweat trickle down his forehead. Of course he loved his Esmeralda, but at the time the kiss happened he knew it was all wrong. He was happy until he returned to his hotel, where he banged his head and ransacked his brains out. He couldn't bring that up to Esmeralda. However, he was always very good at lying...  
  
"Oh Es, it was the same with me..." he lyingly answered. Esmeralda raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You liar! At the time you probably killed yourself that we did that!!!" she teased while knocking him over on the couch. Aladdin smiled. She knew anyway. She leaned over him and kissed him deeply. "Whaddya say we take a nice stroll in the park today? It's supposed to be nice, and warm, and sunny..." she trailed off.  
  
Aladdin kissed her cheek. "I say, sounds wonderful...I'll go get Mari." and he headed upstairs. Esmeralda frowned.  
  
"I meant with OUT her..." she whispered.   
**************************************************************************  
  
Aladdin wearily woke up the next morning. He and Esmeralda were up late last night, so he was still tired. He propped his head up on his hand and stared at Esmeralda. She was lying on her back, with her one arm stretched up and close to her head. Her hair was spread all around her on the bed, with her dark curls gently lying on her shoulders. Aladdin stared at her lovingly. He watched the steady rise and fall of her breasts, with the sheets barely covering them. He couldn't believe it had been one year since that 'bread shop incident' as they liked to call it. Esmeralda gently stirred and rolled over, facing him. He slid his finger along her cheek. She apparently felt it and smiled. Aladdin laid his head back down and slid closer to kiss her. Esmeralda stretched and returned the kiss.   
  
"Happy anniversary, Al..." she drearily said while slowly opening her eyes. Aladdin smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want to spend this whole day together..." she paused, and then added, "...just me and you..." Aladdin smiled, he didn't realize that Esmeralda was hinting the fact she didn't want anything to do with Maribelle.   
  
"That sounds just wonderful..." he replied. They kissed again.  
  
They spent the whole day together, just being with each other. They went to the beach, took a walk around the park, ate dinner together, and then came home and spent the whole night making love.   
**************************************************************************  
Esmeralda was downstairs lying on the couch slowly eating her toast. Aladdin came in and sat beside her, nuzzling her neck while she was trying to eat. She started to laugh and teasingly pushed him away. Then her cellphone, which was sitting on the coffee table in front of them, rang. Aladdin immediately picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he answered. Esmeralda bit her lip. She had told Barbie to call back today... "Uhh...yea she's here, but I'll take the call...she's busy right now." Esmeralda quickly stood up to leave the room. "WHAT??? NEVER, I..." she heard Aladdin say from the other room. "Yes I'm...I'm sorry about that, just...disregard everything okay?" she dropped her plate in the sink and a side chipped off. She closed her eyes. "Yes, okay...bye now." he finished. Esmeralda became very nervous...she was afraid Aladdin would storm in and shout at her, or something worse. Instead she heard the front door slam. She ran back into the living room. He was gone. She sighed.  
  
"I wonder if he's going to Italy again..." she sarcastically remarked. She flopped down on the couch. Then she heard Maribelle crying out 'Daddy'.   
**************************************************************************  
The relationship had been going great...at least that's what Esmeralda thought. But ever since she brought up this whole thing with Maribelle, things were going down hill - and at a very fast pace. Aladdin was gone for two days. How was she to know that one little phone call could mess up everything? She thought she had the whole thing under wraps and that he would never find out. Unfortunately she was wrong and they seemed to be slowly drifting away from each other. Aladdin would come back, but in a short time they would get in a fight and he'd be gone again. Each time he would go further. One time when he was gone, Esmeralda sneaked into his things and found his journal. She quickly opened it.   
  
"There has got to be something in here..." she said as she rummaged through the pages to get to the end. "Ah-ha!   
'I did it...I was out of Europe...And tomorrow I am going to Pakistan...maybe even India if I can. I think Es is mad because I keep leaving, but it feels so good! I can just get away and feel free...' " Es read. "So he's been out of Europe...perfect..." she sighed and hid the journal back in its spot.   
  
  
Another week passed and every day Esmeralda would run to his journal while he was gone. He kept going further and further. When she woke up the next day, he wasn't there. She got up and quickly went to the drawer and searched under his clothes for the journal. Then she heard the shower running.   
  
"Oh no...he's not gone! But I HAVE to read it!!!" she fished it out and flipped to the last page. "No...no...no, no, no!!!!" she shouted, slamming the book on the floor. "It can't be..." she read it again. " 'I saw it...I finally saw it...the Palace...and it's beautiful as ever. I knew that if I could just see it, then my problems would be over. But now I know...Now I know what the problem is...' " The shower stopped running. Esmeralda put her head up and listened. She quickly glanced down at the page and realized that it must have lead to the next page, but was there enough time to look at it? She kept her head up and turned the page. " ' The problem is Es.' "  
  
**************************************************************************  
Don't worry, I'll continue it! I know I've left you all hanging at a terrible spot! For those Es-haters out there, time to cheer! For the Es-lovers, beware : you might not want to read the next one...  
  
Did you like it? Yes, no? Questions, comments and smart remarks can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com.  
  
*thanks to all of you who have R&R...please keep doing it, I love feedback!*  
  



End file.
